


Inolvidable Navidad.

by cintia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ¿será trio amoroso? ¿ustedes que desean?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24
Summary: SCOTT ODIA LA TRAICION POR QUE LE SABE MALDEREK ODIA TOCAR PUERTAS POR QUE PREFIERE LAS VENTANASSTILES DETESTA LOS VILLANCICOS POR QUE NO SON BUENOS RINGTONESPERO LO QUE MAS ODIA STILES, SON LOS QUERUBINES ENTROMETIDOS.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Inolvidable Navidad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todos los que leen mis fanfics.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Todos+los+que+leen+mis+fanfics.).



> De antemano pido disculpas por mi ortografía. Esta mañana navideña desperté con un sueño extraño y quise compartirlo en una historia. Culpen a mi hermana que olvido pagar el Netflix y no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme a escribir. Espero les guste y desde ya les digo que leo sugerencias.

Es un teléfono celular insufrible, que en este mismo momento recibe una mirada endurecida porque no para de sonar.

Stiles esta consiente que debería apagarlo pero tiene esa parte insegura que le grita “olvídalo” por qué sabe que no puede desconectarse por completo y teme que suceda una emergencia y no puedan localizarle.

Es la mañana del 20 del 21 del 22 del 23 y final mente del 24 cuando su teléfono sustituye la función del despertador por la cantidad de mensajes que le siguen llegando sonoramente con ese ring tones de villancicos que ahora odia haber descargado días atrás. Scott debería entender qué no está enojado por no pasar la navidad con él este año. Pero “la bestia peluda” no entiende y sigue intentando pedir perdón prometiendo mil cosas innecesarias para fin de año.

La madre de Scott fue invitada a una cena especial el día 23 en una ciudad a las afueras de Beacon Hill, razón por la que deben pensar en cambiar su lugar de celebración navideña. La cena es para recaudar fondos y además entregar algunos premios a diversas personalidades del campo de la salud y es una de esas cosas a las que no se puede faltar sí se desea escalar puestos o conseguir un mejor salario. Melissa recibirá un premio debido a su colaboración en el descubrimiento de un antialérgico que podría salvar la vida de muchos niños. Por un momento está odiando a su ex suegro Chris Argent por meter a su madre en este proyecto, pero la felicidad de su madre hace que se avergüence de ser tan egoísta.

Scott ya no sufre de asma como antes pero este tipo de lugares con escenarios tan finos tienden a recordarle la falta de aire y debe admitir que ponerse nervioso es muy fácil ante tanto doctorado caminando, sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano. Donde todos los bíper que deberían de haberse extinguido suenan mientras se entregan premios y se ríe de malos chistes. Recorre con una mirada lobuna el ambiente, sin dejar de estar preocupado por su pegote amigo, y esto hace que note demasiadas razones para no estar presente en aquel lugar pero entonces la única razón válida le toca el hombro, culminando su acto de presencia con un atuendo principesco que la hace ver mucho más joven de lo que ya aparenta. Su madre lo toma del brazo y se dirigen la mesa asignada para los McCall. Agradece qué Isaac le ayudara con la elección de corbata antes de salir del hotel en el que se hospedan los tres.

Scott no puede evitar sentirse mal durante casi toda la noche. Tanto la música clásica como la comida y los meceros qué la sirven lo hacen sentir un miserable porque nada de allí es como en la casa de los Stilinski. Especialmente porque siempre son las fiestas con los Stilinski desde que su padre se separó de su madre. Sabe que Stiles lo entiende, lo sabe. Entiende qué como hijo único debe estar presente para tal acto conmemorativo hacia el buen trabajo de su madre. Pero eso no le alcanza para estar tranquilo.

El padre de Stiles es casi como un segundo pápa, ni siquiera diría uno de remplazo, porque john es completamente distinto, tan comprometido como amoroso y presente en sus vidas, y eso lo hace sentir más cercano a su mejor amigo del alma.

Scott sigue intranquilo, golpeando el talón en el suelo seguidamente como si fuera un cachorro con su cola, está inquieto, tanto o más qué los anteriores días de la semana desde que su madre le aviso de la cena y su cancelación con los Stilinski. Es como una traición, el coqueteo de la hija del doctor Shepard, lo sumergen a un más hasta meterlo en la burbuja de la traición, y el alcohol que infeliz mente no causa ningún efecto en él, le sabe a traición y los aplausos qué debe darle a los desconocidos que reciben premios como su madre, lo hacen sentir vibrando en la traición.

Melliza, ya fue premiada y Scott se emociona al verla tan brillante en aquel escenario, y más cuando la escucha hablar de él tan cariñosamente. Baila con su madre y logra escaparse de algunas modelos mimosas debido a la hermosa presencia del alcohol. La celebración termina a las cuatro de la mañana y todos están contentos, Isaac está en el hotel esperándolos para festejar con un último brindis. Melissa prácticamente se apropió del rubiales y tiende a decir; “ahora son tres dolores de cabeza por día” por qué Stiles también pertenece a su lista imaginaria de adopciones emocionales e Isaac realmente lo disfruta. Scott no se desconecta del todo, la punzada en su pecho persiste y no sirve que Isaac le pregunte como le fue con las chicas en la fiesta. La llamada de john a Melisa despierta los sentidos del alfa quien sonríe emocionado por que el jefe o mejor dicho sheriff recordó llamarles para saludar con un feliz noche buena y feliz navidad. Scott está impaciente por tomar el teléfono y su madre sonríe comprensiva porque sabe desde hace rato que su Scott no estaba “cómodo” con la situación de cancelar la cena stilinski desde hace días. Scott siente una calma especial, por que cuando habla con su padre es siempre una llamada corta y un tanto incomoda aunque sabe que se aman como padre e hijo, pero no siempre eso basta, con john es “un algo” distinto que lo hace sentir conectado como en una manada. Esta feliz, porque john habla sin mostrarse ofendido por traicionar a su tradicional cena navideña.

Pero de pronto a nuestro querido papá amoroso se le escapa decir algo como “hable con Stiles hace un momento y me dijo exactamente lo mismo”, y Scott pregunta, ¿Cómo? ¿No están juntos? Y es el momento en el que john maldice su comunicación fluida y admite en el fondo de su corazón que Stiles sí saco esa parte irritante de “hablar de más” de él. John medita y pronto le rinde explicaciones que golpean en el corazón del Alfa. Stiles está solo, en navidad. Esta solo porque john tuvo que cubrir una emergencia desde el 23 a la tarde en un pueblo cercano y por la severidad del caso, y ser un testigo involucrado, no pudo regresar. Scott recuerda la fiesta elegante y sabe que tiene la palabra traición tatuada en su frente. Para cuando cuelga, Scott llama nuevamente pero las líneas de pronto no funcionan y saben que es a causa de la nevada.

Melisa le mira acongojada y sabe perfectamente lo que le hace falta a su hijo. Scott quiere un abrazo especial, uno tan especial como el que ella le da pero a la vez tan diferente. Con un solo gesto, Isaac levanta las copas de la mesa sonriendo con complicidad porque desde hace tiempo tiene cierto presentimiento.

“Scott, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?”

“¿Que?”

“Ahora, ve y tráelo con nosotros. No te lo repetiré “Melisa sujeta la oreja de su hijo como sí lo regañara y apunta hacia el casco sobre uno de los sillones del hotel. “¡YA! Al final le grita ¡PERO TEN CUIDADO!”

Ya es el mediodía del 24 cuando un Scott purificado de una posible traición detiene la moto frente a la casa Stilinski. Le ha mandado decenas de mensajes a Stiles durante el camino, pero este atolondrado no miro ninguno de sus últimos mensajes.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada puede ver como el camaro de Derek se detiene detrás de él, y esto lo obliga a levantar una ceja y regresar algunos pasos. “por favor dime que no tenesmo una emergencia” farfulla levantando sus manos con exasperación. Pero Derek suspira con fastidio ante la idea de compáralo con un mensajero de malos presagios. “No- esta vez no. Al menos para ti. Estoy tratando de soportar los caprichos de mi hermana menor.”

“¿Que?”

“Ni siquiera sabía que volviste" Dice sin mucho interés. "Cora me mando a buscar a Stiles para **obligarlo** repito “obligarlo” a cenar con nosotros, ya que al parecer se encontraron ayer en el supermercado y se enteró que había sido desplazado de la manada en plenas fiestas y ahora quiere cargar con la responsabilidad."

Derek pasa de él y camina hacia la casa, Scott lo intercepta . “No lo olvide, quiero decir; no lo desplazamos. Melissa, quiero decir mi mamá fue invitada a una cena y.. bueno el papá de Stiles. Mierda. No importa. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. La cuestión es que vine a buscarlo para que pasara navidad en el hotel con nosotros."

“¿Enserio?. Bueno. Llama a mi hermana y cuéntale tu triste relato de navidad y no te sorprendas si desde ahora te dice; Grinch. Tranquilo, casi llegas a amar el apodo.” Derek golpea la puerta y luego mira hacia la ubicación de la ventana pensando “ _¿por qué estoy golpeando la puerta cuando simplemente debería subir por la ventana y patearlo de la cama?_ ”

“No llamare a Cora. No soy ningún bicho verde”

“Grinch”

“¡Lo que sea! Tu dile, cuando te marches de aquí SOLO. Que stiles se viene conmigo, y gracias por su preocupación y su oferta. Pero no. gracias”.

“No crees que él debería decidir con quién ir. Luego de ello tener una pelea violenta porque créeme no volveré con los brazos vacíos a lo de Cora”

Para cuando stiles abre la puerta los dos hombres están discutiendo y debo decir que ninguno de sus sentidos lobunos logro detectar su presencia. ”¿Por qué Scott es el Grinch y Derek quiere tenerme en sus brazos es que acaso estoy bajo los efectos secundarios de alguna pócima rara de Deaton?”

“¡STILES!” Dicen los dos a la vez, acorralando al castaño dentro de su casa y cerrando la puerta. “¡tú tienes que irte!” Vuelven a decirse uno al otro a la vez.” “Soy el alfa” “¡No! No eres el mío”

“Pueden parar con su coro y decirme lo que les pasa. Scott, ¿Que haces aquí, acaso le paso algo a Melissa o Isaac?”

“NO. no. disculpa, vine a…” pero Derek corta su dialogo.

“vine a buscarte para cenar con nosotros”

“No. ¡Yo vine POR TI!

“Por qué me interrumpes. ACEPTALO. Ya llegaste tarde”

“¡Llegue primero! Tú me interrumpiste con esa chatarra que manejas”

“No metas a mi camaro en esto que no tiene la culpa de tu ineptitud. Debiste llamar a su puerta en vez de hacerme un estúpido interrogatorio”.

Stiles les da la espalda y saca su teléfono del bolsillo por qué tiene el presentimiento de que ahora vibra por una buena razón. Si, el ringtone fue silenciado. Encuentra los últimos mensajes de Cora pidiéndole que venga a cenar y de Isaac preguntando en nombre de la preocupación de Melissa, qué sí Scott se juntó con él.

Lo que pone los nervios de punta a stiles son los comentarios de más de ambos mensajeros. Cora menciona que,

_Derek realmente desea pasar la navidad contigo, ayer cuando le conté que estarías solo, el mismo planeo invitarte y hasta decoro un poco el salón, no le digas que te conté o me mata. Stiles te prohíbo despreciar a mi estúpido hermano sabiendo cómo es de antisocial con el resto de la humanidad._

Lo de Isaac es un poco más brutal pero igual de amenazante.

_¿Ya se reconciliaron los tortolitos?, espero ser el padrino de bodas. Tranquilo que se comportó como un perro fiel, según tu suegra, vamos que son muy obvios. Ella dice que ignoro a todas las bellezas del lugar por pensar en ti. Así que más vale que vengas a celebrar con nosotros porque no voy a permitir que desprecies a ambos._

La sorpresa de vuestro distraído Stiles ante los comentarios de ambos querubines es tal que no solamente le cruza de un cachetazo, la vergüenza teñida de rojo en sus mejillas, si no que también casi tira su celular. Wow...

Dice mientras mira a los machos Alfas gruñéndose y maldiciéndose uno al otro. Wow… Repite totalmente incrédulo de esta navidad que está viviendo en lo que debería ser la soledad en su casa, pensando que esta es una extraña broma, porque ¡vamos!. Scott es como su hermano que es totalmente hetero y Derek es como el chico fresa que ni lo pela. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante eso? Isaac seguro bromea al igual que Cora pero ambos no son tan cercanos a él como para bromear de esa manera. Además, la situación “peleemos por quien se queda con stiles” hace que realmente se sienta en una especie de trio, casi como si esto fuera crepúsculo, sentenciando completamente los mensajes engorrosos de aquellos querubines oscuros.

“piensa en frio” le dice una voz en su cabeza a la vez que ambos hombres lobos se dirigen a él mirándolo con intensidad “vendrás conmigo verdad” sentencian en un gruñido bastante perceptivo y posesivo.

“Diablos”. Es lo único que responde Stiles maldiciendo las ideas locas de ambos mensajeros. “yo solo quiero una navidad tranquila, pero prefiero enfrentarme a demonios que a ustedes” piensa mientras busca una manera de salir librado de este problema.


End file.
